


Cinnabar

by Pan_in_a_trash_can



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, amateur writing, hardly any fluff in this my dudes, kinda edgy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 02:03:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14843504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pan_in_a_trash_can/pseuds/Pan_in_a_trash_can
Summary: After Ladybug goes through a traumatic event, she is akumatized and begins assisting Hawkmoth.





	Cinnabar

**Author's Note:**

> Credit to Louhime's stuff for the inspiration! They're a youtuber who made a pmv that inspired this. They also have a webcomic at this link: https://louhime.deviantart.com

  
Ladybug released the newly purified moth, letting out a breath of relief. The akuma had been particularly bad this time, and she had more than a few bruises. After the lucky charm had been tossed up, she felt a rush of magical relief as the ladybugs swept past her, healing her wounds. She noticed Chat stretching out, and waved goodbye before heading home. She swung across Paris expertly, gently weaving through the rooftops until she reached her house. She dropped into her room, and released her transformation. Tikki was too wiped out to make any small talk, and she collapsed immediately on Marinette’s bed. Marinette smiled softly at her kwami, and snuck downstairs to grab some cookies. 

  
As soon as she stepped into the bakery, she knew something was wrong. Flour coated many surfaces, and pastries were splattered all over the walls. Something red that looked suspiciously not like jam or filling was smeared all over a counter and part of a wall. Marinette stopped breathing for a second, then snapped back to reality and rushed upstairs. She pulled out her phone and checked the messages. One unheard voicemail was waiting for her, and she swallowed down her feelings of panic and pressed play. She heard her father’s voice, but it sounded strained and broken. “Marinette, while you were hiding, one of the akuma’s minions broke into the bakery and…” His voice trailed out for a second as he choked out sobs until he could talk again. “It attacked your maman,” he trailed off again, with more choking sobs, until a new voice, presumably a doctor, spoke on the phone. “Marinette, your mother was impaled by a meter-long piece of shrapnel that the akuma minion picked up. Ladybug’s cure didn’t get rid of it, but it did heal the wound around the entrance point, which made the shrapnel fuse to your mother’s body . I’m sorry to say that we may not be able to save her.” A happy bell jingle signified the end of the message, and Marinette dropped the phone.

  
She ran to the bathroom and vomited. She was so full of emotion that she could hardly stay conscious, and she stumbled downstairs to get Tikki some food. Hardly aware of herself, she averted her eyes from the bloodstain and grabbed whatever pastries weren’t completely fallen apart. She walked upstairs, stumbling and almost falling multiple times. One she was inside her room, she woke Tikki up and gestured to the pile of treats she had gathered. “I just need to get out.” Marinette said, tears filling her eyes and spilling over. The kwami ate quickly, and was ready to transform in a minute or so. Once Ladybug had crawled out of her room, she ran. She had no direction, she just wanted to punish her body. She couldn’t think except for a manta of self-hatred running through her mind. She saw nothing but blood on the rooftops as she tried to run from her problems.

  
She collapsed on top of a burned-out warehouse. She couldn’t push her body any further and just lay on the roof thinking you failed you failed you failed it’s your fault over and over again. Tears streaked through the ash that had settled on her face, and dropped into slowly forming puddles. As she was shaking and sobbing, Chat cautiously approached her body. He crouched down next to her and reached out a hand, slowly. Ladybug took it, and pulled herself into him, bringing her body beside his shoulder and crying there instead.  
Chat patiently waited for her to finish, and as her tears started to dry up, her sorrow hardened into cold anger. Once Ladybug was able to stand again, Chat awkwardly asked, “What happened?” while shifting back and forth uncomfortably. She told him the story, omitting any details while managing not to break down again. Chat tried to cheer her up by saying “Maybe one person got hurt, but look at your efforts so far! This is the only person who’s gotten severely hurt after a couple years fighting akuma, so I’d say you’re doing pretty well. You’re lucky to be a superhero, and Paris is lucky to have you.” 

  
A chilling laugh rose from Ladybug as she turned to face Chat. “You think I’m lucky? I never asked for this, I never wanted this! So many people have been hurt because of me. Hawkmoth only emerged because of the Miraculous, so I started all of this in the first place!” He tried to speak again, but Ladybug cut him off. “I need to be left alone. Don’t follow me.” She said this while walking away from him, and she swung off into the distance.   


**Author's Note:**

> First chapter out of the way! Sorry it was short, but I wanted to keep things contained in each chapter. Sorry if the dialogue felt off to you, it's not my strong suit. Also, I'm still a pretty amateur writer, so please bear with me while I tackle this learning curve. I'll update when I can. Thank you for reading!


End file.
